Shopping For love
by drcullenwantsme
Summary: What happens when edward sees bella at the store is it love at first sight or is it just a one time fling? A/N: all characters are human and credit goes to s. meyer
1. alice you didnt

**A/N: all characters in this story are human this is my first story ever so tell me what you think and review like crazy!!!!!!**

**All credit for characters goes to Stephanie Meyer LOVE HER!!!!! **

**Chapter:1**

**Emmett's POV: **He was sitting there just staring no one could tell what came over him. I nudged him in the rib I mean come on what was he looking at. Then I saw her, she wasn't that tall but she had the best smile I think I had ever seen. I finally screamed "EDWARD!" right in his ear gathering weird looks from everyone in the store but I didn't care I finally got his attention.

He looked at my furious as I had ever seen him. His mood looked like it got better when I heard him scream "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I couldn't help but laugh "come on Ed you were staring into space and Alice is trying to get your attention".

Edward got a sad pitiful look on his face so I felt obligated to ask what was wrong.

"Dude Ed what's wrong it's just a girl"

"**No Em it's not just some girl look at her she's a freaking goddess" **

"Ha ha nice that doesn't make you sound like a stalker at all"

"**I am not a stalker … but god she's just so pretty…"**

"Ok Edward you need to calm down I think you're starting to drool"

"**Oh shut up"**

Just then out of no where Edward's Sister Alice and my best friend comes up and hands Edward a sheet of Paper.

"**Alice what the hell is this?"**

"Well if you were paying attention to me you would have seen me go up to her and get her number for you"

"**Alice you didn't"**

"Why yes, yes I did. Her name is Bella Swan and you mister have a date with her tonight just call her with the time."

At once Ed's face was bright red and when we all looked up and saw Bella (as we just found out her name) bright as a tomato or as bright as Edward. All she did was stand there and giggle and I could tell by the way she smiled that Edward was gonna have a rough time with his new found 'situation' that was starting to grow. I just couldn't let this situation pass me by.

"So Eddie I see someone is overjoyed" Alice caught on to where this was leading and started to help me out. "Oh My God Edward is that a pen in your pocket or you just happy to see me". There was a low grumble as he yelled out "OK this is done with I will meet you in the car" Then right as he turned around I started to yell "EDWARD CULLEN IF I FIND WHITE SHIT ON MY SEATS YOUR DEAD" And then with a lovely sign of the finger Edward was gone… The best part was he forgot to grab the keys so I knew he'd be back soon, and I could not wait.

**A/N: I'm on a roll so there should be more tonight.**


	2. dazzle me smile

**A/N: I hope you guys like this I am trying really hard Reviews PLEASE!!!**

**Where we left off:** _And then with a lovely sign of the finger Edward was gone… The best part was he forgot to grab the keys so I knew he'd be back soon, and I could not wait._

**Edwards POV: **Oh my god I couldn't believe I had found the girl of my dreams, but I couldn't talk to her so my sister did?!? What kind of new pathetic is that. I had to get out of there I started to feel my hardness growing and as soon as the others started teasing me I knew I had to leave. I made my why to the car when I realized I didn't have the keys. I was officially FUCKED I didn't want to go back in there with me still throbbing but I needed the keys. I sadly made my way back to the store to get the keys.

I didn't think anything could get worse, I mean come on I find the girl of my dreams and all I can do is drool then I get a fucking hard on wtf!!!!!! I was starting to wonder if this girl was really worth it when all of a sudden my day got worse.

**BPOV: **He was so hot he was like my own personal Adonis just screaming my name with his deep green eyes and looking at him all I could do was think of all the things I wanted him to do to me. All of a sudden I felt a shake it was my friend Angela she was the one that forced me to go shopping to day and the one that forced my to take my gaze off of the sexiest man ever.

"**Bella. Hello Bella." **

"Oh sorry Ang I zoned out what do you need"

"**Well I was wondering…"** I stopped hearing her because I noticed the girl that was with the god of all things sexy. I was shocked when she came right up to me and started talking.

"**Hello My name is Alice and do you see that guy over there the tall one arguing with the big bulky one"** I couldn't help but blush I could feel my cheeks burning.

"**Well by the blush on your face I think you do… well he's my brother and apparently he has a huge thing for you"**

"Oh really he does."

"**Yes he does and I was wondering if you could give me your number so he can call you tonight if that's alright?"**

"Um. Yea sure here." I wrote my number on the sheet of paper and she started to walk off. "WAIT!" I yelled "can I ask what his name is?"

"**Oh silly me of course his name is Edward. Edward Cullen."** Wow I thought sexy name it fits him perfectly.

"**Do you mind if I ask yours?"**

"Yea its Bella Swan" I bit my lip as she walked away and couldn't stop thinking about tonight and hoping he would call me.

**********************************************************************

We had finished shopping and I got the cutest outfit for my night out with _Edward_ (just thinking about his name made me want to moan) that I hoped was still going to happen. I didn't know how he would take it because after his sister left, he and the other guy he was with started yelling and he left while giving them the finger which I thought was rather rude, but who knows maybe it was worth it.

I thought that nothing could ruin my day when my other evil twin Ms. I'm a total klutz. I mean I looked down at my feet for one second and the next thing I know I am laying on the ground on top of the god himself. And the first thing I noticed was the hardness that was now on my leg.

**EDPOV: **Oh SHIT! She ran into which ended up tackling me to the ground which by the way she landed I knew she had felt my little member rubbing up against her leg and her face started turning red. God it was so sexy the color she turned. After an awkward 10 seconds of laying there she finally got up.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to I'm actually a total klutz and…" Wow I thought this girl could really babble on and on. I put my hand up to stop her.

"**No it's ok all my fault. My name is Edward by the way" **hopefully I thought this would make a nice start to asking her out.

"Yea I know your sister came and talked to me." Oh my I had forgotten all about it.

"**That's right I forgot well um… I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight. **

I could see her face grow red and I couldn't help but bite my lip and let my mind start thinking about what would happen after the dinner I just wanted to explore her. _Come on Edward snap out of it you hardly know her._ I noticed her start stuttering so I flashed her my signature smile, but I started to wish I hadn't because the next thing I knew she was on the ground passed out. The only thing I could hear besides my heart racing was the sound of Emmett's stupid ass laugh.

**A/N: OHHHHH Cliff hanger!!!!! Haha sorry but I had to I hope you like! Please review I will try to have a new chapter up tomorrow. And who knows will Bella say yes? You never know when I'm writing!**


	3. The first kiss

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you all like I got a few hits and I am hopping for more please comment I love them!!!!**

**Where We Left Off:** _The only thing I could hear besides my heart racing was the sound of Emmett's stupid ass laugh._

**BPOV:** Oh my FUCKING god!!!!! He asked me out and in my head I started to say_ why sure I'd love to go out with you. I would like nothing more. _But my goddamn mouth said "Sh…Sh…Sur…" Then BAMN the sex god flashed me the sexiest crooked smile I had ever seen then the next thing I know is all I see is black…I mean where the hell was my sex god. Then it hit me I passed out being the stupid ass klutz I was I passed out.

"Hello Bella…" oh my god am I dead, wait I can't be I just heard his voice oh god don't die Bella don't die.

_Shit I can't believe fricken dazzling smile._ Oh my god why was there laughing why the fuck did I hear laughing.

"**Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."** Edward started to giggle. (Yeah I'm serious giggle)

"Yes Bella you did… Do I dazzle you Bella" he said that with that damn crooked smile once again and the truth just poured out and I didn't notice till it was too late.

"**Frequently"** _damn!_

"Well then I am really excited to take you out tonight" Then when I thought he couldn't get any sexier he winked! THE SEXY ASS MAN WINKED!!!

"Bella, do you think you are well enough to stand?"

"**Um yea I think so…I mean as long as I don't fall again"** _Did I just say that out loud stupid ass._ He leaned in and whispered in my ear making my breath hitch.

"Don't worry love I'll catch you." Oh my god he just called me love oh I wanted him right then and there with all those people watching. _God damn it snap out of it Bella It's just a guy._

************************************************************************

He walked me to my car after saying goodbye to Angela. I had just handed him my address when he leaned into me and I felt his hot breath on my lips and I could smell his strong sent of cinnamon and coffee beans, when the little pixie from hell popped up.

"**Edward leave I need to talk to Bella."** I was instantly afraid.

"Ali leave her alone you are gonna scare her and I'd be out of a date"

"**Oh Eddie no I wont now go Em needs your help"**

"Fine Alice. Bella call me if you need me" and with a swift kiss on the cheek he was gone. I was debating if I should call for him just so he would come back and do it again.

"**Hello Bella…You there? Snap out of it that was only a kiss on the cheek."**

"Oh shut up Alice"

"**No call me Ali Kay?"**

"Alright Ali what do you need"

"**Oh I just wanted to make Eddie mad by interrupting its kind of a thing we have. He does it to me and my Boyfriend Jasper all the time."**

"Ali that is mean did you ever think that I didn't want you to do that?" Stupid little pixie!

"**Oh don't worry you'll get me back I know it we are going to be the best of friends"**

"How are you so sure?"

"**Trust me Bella I know these things. I'll see you soon Have fun tonight by the way"** She gave me a huge warm friendly hug and turned on her heal and left. I had just gotten in my car when there was a knock on my window. It was Edward and his beauty struck me once again. His messy copper hair was blowing in the wind and his green eyes were staring into my soul and the shirt he was wearing was so tight you could see his muscles. It made me bite my lip and think of his long…

"**Bella roll down the window!"**

"Oh… sorry I kinda…"

"**Zoned out? Do you mind if I ask you do you do that a lot?"**

"Ha… Yea actually I do sorry."

"**No that's fine I find that cute actually."** He gave out an awkward little giggle.

"Is there a reason why you're here Eddie" I heard his breath hitch.

"**God I hate that nick name."**

"Well I think that's quite cute" He gave a cute little scowl. "Edward you're here because?"

"**Oh right well I couldn't leave with out this**" His lips were against mine they were so soft yet they were controlling and forceful. I slid my tongue along his lower lip so I could taste him and he instantly granted me access. His tongue was in my mouth running across my teeth. The kiss last for I don't know how fucking long but when we separated we couldn't stop panting and I could feel myself grow wet. Then with a small peck on the lips and a sweet goodbye he was gone. I couldn't wait for tonight when I knew I would take him in my arms.

**A/N: I hope you guys like Next chapter you may get some Lemons!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	4. First Date

**A/N: I've been getting tons of reviews and I love it!!!!! I had a girl at school read ch.1-3 and this chapter is dedicated to her here ya go Paris!!! LEMONS!!!!**

**Where we left off:** _I couldn't wait for tonight when I knew I would take him in my arms._

**EPOV: **Ok so here's the thing don't ask me what fucking happened on our date because I honestly don't know. I'm sorry but it's true. All I did was stare at her during dinner. I barely even noticed the waitress that was flirting with me till Bella said something. It was funny my Bella was jealous _MY BELLA!!!_ I don't understand why that woman was gross, I mean who does that I was on a date with _MY BELLA _and she hit on me… talk about an all time low(sorry had to its my fave band).

I may not remember the dinner itself but oh god let me tell you about the ride home.

We got into the car and I couldn't help but take her face in my hands and kiss her it wasn't like the kiss we had in the parking lot it was softer more romantic when my lips touched hers they were soft and I could smell her. Her sent was like flowers and apples and I was in heaven. I took her bottom lip in mine and nibbled it, and then with an extreme force her tongue was in my mouth. Her warm tongue was exploring my mouth when I had to pull her away.

"Bella we have to stop if we go on I'm not gonna make it" and it was true my hard on was twitching with every touch she gave me. Then she did the hottest thing ever she placed her hand on my leg and started rubbing my hard on through my jeans.

"**What do you mean…"** her eyes were darkened with what I knew to be lust.

"Bella I'm not gonna lie if you don't let me take you home right now then I may have to take you in this car right now."

"**Well then I guess you should step on the gas huh baby"** Oh my god she called me baby.

"You got it Love".

*****************************************************************************************************************

When we had arrived at my house I opened the door and turned around to pick her up but she had other plans. She shoved me into the house and locked the door behind her. All I wanted to do was to fuck this girl dry and have her scream my name. I pushed her up against the wall and took control of her lips her legs wrapped around my waist where I could feel her wetness.

"ung Bella your so wet and warm… god I cant wait to be inside you"

**"Take me Edward"**

"fine but bella i will make you scream my name as we cum together."

**"i wouldn't have it any other way"**

We made our way to my room and i threw her on the bed and straddled her. I took her shirt off her head it was dripping in sweat.

"you have no idea how much i want you my love"

**"i love it when you call me that baby"**

She took off my shirt and licked my entire chest. I stared at her breasts her pale tiny body stood out in comparison to that tiny piece of blue fabric that would soon be off her. I unclasped her bra earning a low moan from her. I took her left breast in my hand and massaged it as my other hand lead down to her skirt.I slip her skirt off her as slow as i could in this state and looked at her soaked panties.

"ung Bella your so wet i cant wait to taste you" and with that i hooked my fingers into her panties and pulled them off and placed my tongue inbetween her slick folds and fucked her with my mouth.

"Bella love i want you to cum moan my name Bella cum and moan my name" the next thing i knew her hot juices were on my tongue and i ate the all up but the best part was my Bella moaning my name. **"Ed...Ed...Edward"** She then took off my pants, seeing my member springing to life. I let out a low grown as she took me in her hand and pumped me. With her tiny hands around my hardness i was about to release right there.

**"Edward I need you inside me now"**she looked up at me with her eyes begging me and heavy lidded with lust and i then place my tip inside her as she moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. As I shoved the rest of me into her she screamed my name. I began thrusting slowly when she screamed**..."EDWARD HARDER PLEASE FASTER AHHH"**i did as i was told and within minutes we were both screaming each others name as we reached our climax.

******************************************************************************************************************

I woke up the next morning with Bella in my arms when i realized there was something i wanted to tell her that i didn't have time to say the night before. I kissed her lips to wake her up and with a cute little yawn she smiled and whispered **"I love waking up like this**". I couldn't help but smile i figured this was the best time to tell her. I looked her straight in the eyes and told her

"Bella i love you i know it's really soon to say this but i love you i really do ever since you entered my life i...i...i feel complete." She was quiet then she got the sexiest blush on her cheeks when she whispered. "**_Darlin' i love you too and i feel the exact same way"._** With that said she say up and looked me deep in the eyes and said **"well i need a shower care to join me?"**I couldn't help but moan as i followed her to the bathroom and made love to her 2 times.

**A/N: WOOOHOOO!!!!! MY FIRST LEMON!!!!! i hope you guys enjoy its all in Edwards point of view but the next one will be Bells But I'm not telling you when that is coming...haha coming...sorry i know **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW they are better than Eddie and bells in the shower!!!!!(in know hard to believe...lol HARD to believe...sorry I'm tired and these just keep popping up ..like Edward! OH GOD i have to stop let me know what you think i need to add in the next chapter!)**


	5. meet the family

**A/N: Hey im getting a lot of good reviews and you should here what the people at school say haha… I may start a new story soon lemme know what you think and some suggestions.**

**Where We Left Off: **_I couldn't help but moan as i followed her to the bathroom and made love to her 2 times._

**BPOV: **I couldnt believe we did that I mean what kind of person does that on the first date I mean I even to him I loved him!!!! WHAS I FUCKED IN THE HEAD!!!!!! But the thing was it was so true after making love to him I couldnt picture anyone else. I mean sure i had fucked guys before I'm not a goddamn prude there was James, Jacob, and Mike( god he was gross he was a total anal freak ewww i mean come on). But none of them had what i had with edward our bodies fit together perfectly and he knew how to make me feel like nothing could go wrong. Plus oh my god HE WAS FUCKING HUGE!!!! I had never seen shit like that god it felt like it wouldn't fit at first. When I left I started to wonder if he really ment what he said about loving me or if I was just a good fuck. He made all thoose thoughts go away though as i left his house later that day after our many showers( That boy never stopped! I still hadn't eaten since dinner and it was 4 in the godamn afternoon). That night we made love a total of 4 times and we fucked like crazy twice. As I left he said the exact things that made me know we would last.

**"Bella I love you"**

"I love you too baby"

**"I was actually wondering If you wanted to meet my family tonight"**

"Well that depends I guess..."

**"Oh really and what is that may i ask..."**

"Does that mean your keeping me around?"

**"Love, none of the other women I have dated have met my family so the deffinatley means your staying around... i...i mean if you want"**

"Well baby I wouldn't have it any other way"

**A/N: Hey i know crappy way to end but it just seemed right to end it this way i didnt want the story to go on and on. I will be wirting more from now! I am so happy that i finished my first that nothing can bring me down(hehe just like eddie and his hard on) You have no idea how long(like eddie)this took there was just so much stuff i wanted to get out( hahaha sorry once again i am totally tired x)**

**peace love twilght  
jade**


	6. AN: Questions?

Hey quick question I'm debating if I should right a new story or if I should just start doing contests let me know.

Btw if you guys know any terms on here like what ooc means that would help I am fairly new at this!!!!

Help please!! Comment!!!!


	7. 6 months later

**A/N: Here I got a comment and it made me think why not add another chapter who is it gonna hurt here you go!!!!!!!**

**Epilogue: You wanted it you got it**.

**6 MONTHS LATER**

BPOV:

Oh my god I didn't think this would happen. I mean who honestly thinks that it is actually going to happen to you. Thank god I have Edward I would die if I didn't have him. I can still remember the day it all happened it was 2 weeks after we first met.

_Flashback_

"_Edward honey I'm home, we need to talk its important." When I looked around the house all the lights were off but there were candles and rose petals everywhere. It was so romantic which made me even more afraid no one had every done this for me before, I wondered what was going on until I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist._

"_**Hello love I've been waiting for you"**_

"_Hey darlin', what's all this?"_

"_**Well I actually have something to ask you."**__ I stared to get scared and nervous I had to tell him before it was too late. _

"_Alright but I need to tell you something important too ok."_

"_**That's fine love but I go first."**__ I nodded my head to show him he could continue. __**"Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"**_

"_Edward I'm pregnant." While I was waiting for Edward to get up and run he surprised me. With his sexy ass grin he said in the sexiest voice ever._

"_**Well love, you still didn't answer my question"**_

"_You won't leave me because I'm pregnant"_

"_**God no that makes me so happy that you are and I know its only been two weeks that we have been together but I don't plan on getting rid of you anytime soon as long as you'll have me."**_

"_Well then……. HELL YES BABY BOY!!"_

_End of flash back._

_I will never forget that day it was the day my life turned upside down. While I looked to the side, and saw my future husband standing next to me smiling at me with pure love in his eyes, I leaned forward and said "I do". My life was never more complete I hade the man of my dreams and I was pregnant with our son Noah Jasper Cullen. Nothing could make me any happier. _


	8. MY STORY WAS STOLEN!

**A/N: This is not a new chapter!!!!!!!!! Today I was very hurt to find out that this story had been placed on a different website and the person tried claming it as their own while still using my name. I am trying my hardest to work with the people that run the website to get it taken off. I don't spend my time writing to have it stolen. Thanks to Theresa for letting me know this I owe you. I cannot believe this has happened and I am furious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**To the person who stole my story you should be ashamed because my story is not the only one you have stolen and you need to use your own work.**


	9. Problem Solved

**A/N: ** I would like to thank the person who runs Scribd Jason B. for taking off the story that was stolen from me. Also to the person who took it. That's what you get!!!!!!

Peace Love Twilight

Jade


End file.
